Alas de ángel -- UsUk One-shot
by MayJeevas
Summary: En la tierra el amor es practicado libremente, sin embargo para los ángeles es otra cosa. ¿Que pasaría si un ángel y un humano se enamoraran? El amor es algo que a Arthur le ha costado bastante caro, pero si de esa forma puede vivir al lado de Alfred, entonces no dudará en correr el riesgo de un castigo divino. Una pequeña historia que está lejos de tener un final feliz.


Me he enamorado de un ángel…

El ángel del que me enamoré es el más bello de todos, amo su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos, pero sobre todo, amo que siempre esté ahí cuidándome desde el cielo. Gracias a él nunca me he sentido solo, me ha cuidado desde que era muy pequeño, y desde esa época yo lo amaba tanto como ahora.

No puede bajar, le dijeron que si lo hace va a ser castigado, es por eso que hablamos por medio de mensajes atados a una paloma blanca, y puedo besarle en mis sueños cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Lo han castigado varias veces por hablar conmigo, solo un leve tirón de orejas, me ha dicho.

Mi ángel no sabe mentir.

Hubo un día en el que ninguno pudo resistir, el bajó a la tierra y yo lo atrapé en mis brazos, lo besé como su fuera el último de mis días y nunca dejé de hacerlo mientras le demostraba cuanto lo amaba.

El ángel y yo nos sumergimos en un pecado que sabríamos no sería perdonado, pero ambos fuimos felices, si era la última de nuestras noches, le dejaría en claro cuanto lo amaba.

Me sorprendió lo suave de su piel y lo sedoso de su pelo, la suavidad de las plumas de sus alas, y los bellos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, dejándome en claro que me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía.

Era mi ángel, y yo era su protegido, ambos lo tuvimos muy en claro esa vez que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Desperté solo al siguiente día, lo que me hizo pensar que había sido solo un sueño. Decepcionado, bajé la mirada y vi ahí una pequeña pluma. La tomé con mucho cuidado, temiendo que si se caía se rompería en mil pedazos.

Era suya… olía a él.

La idea me hizo sonreír, así que, con algo de prisa, le envié un mensaje escrito.

"Seguro que lo encontraré de nuevo en mis sueños esta noche…" Pensé.

Y dormí tranquilamente esperando por verlo.

Nada…

No había rastro de él.

Pasaron los días y el no volvía, yo había perdido el apetito y las ganas de vivir. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía completamente solo.

Volvió mi mensaje, esta vez en una paloma negra.

"La deuda ha sido pagada, las alas de un ángel son muy importantes para ellos, ¿Lo sabías?"

Temí lo peor, así que salí de casa en busca de mi ángel, sin embargo un simple humano no era nada en contra de la ira de Dios.

No podía hacer nada, salvo llorar y esperar a que mi ángel estuviera a salvo.

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo reaccionar. Voltee y en la obscuridad de la noche descubrí sus bellos ojos verdes.

Mi ángel estaba vivo…

Lo abracé con firmeza, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, y dejé que mi llanto mojara un poco sus cabellos rubios.

Sentí que mi hombro se humedecía, mi pequeño ángel estaba llorando.

Abrí los ojos y me aparté de él lo suficiente para ver su rostro. No lo había notado antes gracias a la obscuridad, pero había algo que le faltaba a mi bello ángel.

Sus hermosas alas…

Tomé su rostro y lo besé muchas veces hasta que el dejara de llorar. Era un ángel egoísta, me había mentido para estar una noche conmigo, y a pesar de que lo sabía, decidió arriesgarse a perder sus alas de ángel.

Lo amaba por eso, dar algo tan valioso por estar una vez en la tierra. Ahora solo era un chico, esta vez sería yo el que lo protegería, debía ser su héroe y hacer que de su rostro solamente cayeran lágrimas de felicidad, a aquél ángel caído que, por amor, había perdido el derecho a las puertas del cielo.

Se sacrificó para salvarme, se condenó a una vida de inmortalidad en la tierra con tal de que yo no fuera al infierno.

El… iba a estar solo. No quería alejarme de él nunca, quería permanecer a su lado por siempre…

¿Qué pasará cuando mi cuerpo envejezca? ¿Qué pasará cuando no esté aquí para cuidarlo?

…Es ahí donde me di cuenta que nuestra historia estaba lejos de tener un final feliz…

Lo conozco bien, y aunque me mienta, se que llorará mi muerte por unos 200 años, lo sé porque cada vez que llora no deja de hacerlo hasta que lleno de besos su rostro. Pero ya no estaré ahí para hacerlo.

Mientras viva… Le mostraré como vestirse, como y que comer, incluso también como tiene que asear la casa.

…Mientras viva… Haré que cada uno de los días que pasemos juntos sean inolvidables para él. Haré que ame las pequeñas cosas, haré que no sepa lo que es tener el corazón roto, y así cuando ya no esté a su lado pueda recordarme y pensar "El está ahí arriba cuidándome, así como yo hice una vez con él".

Me di cuenta de que la vida es injusta, Dios es injusto, mi ángel fue injusto, incluso yo seré muy injusto…

Pero es la vida, y alguien tiene que vivirla.

Es por eso, Arthur, que te pido solo un deseo egoísta:

Quiero que seas feliz en la tierra, quiero ser tu razón para sonreír, incluso cuando muera, nadie sabe mejor que tú que estaré viendo por ti, por eso quiero que no sigas llorando, quiero que tengas presente que te amé en vida, te amo, y te amaré por los siglos de los siglos, incluso después de que mi corazón se detenga. Esta vez ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

-Para el ángel egoísta que se enamoró de un humano.

-Del humano egoísta que se permitió amar a un ángel.


End file.
